Storage media are often checked during the manufacturing stage by writing a pattern to a storage medium and reading it back. The read back data is compared with that written to determined whether any areas of the medium are defective. This process takes considerable time as some patterns that make flaws easy to discern are incompatible with requirements for a shipped storage medium, thus requiring a second compatible pattern to be written before the storage medium is deployed in the field. This is wasteful in both time and expense.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining flaws in a storage medium.